Opening Act
by Mariano's-twins
Summary: Miley is going on tour in Canada. She finds an opening act and at first, she thinks the girl is a total ditz, she soon realizes that when you live in a world of hate, all you have left is your dreams. Miley learns a lesson that she will never forget...


**Canadian Tour**

**Chapter 1: Opening act**

_Are we alright?_

_are we okay?_

_Is there anything_

_that I can say?_

_will we decide_

_if were_

_wrong or right_

_is there anything_

_I can say_

_that will_

_change your mind?_

_I promise_

_I'll be brave_

_even if we fade_

_But I wont wait _

_for you 'til_

_the morning breaks._

_I wont wait_

_Nor will you_

_we must move on_

_we can't stay true._

_I loved you _

_I know you did too,_

_but movin on _

_is all we can do_

_now that were gone_

_nothin is wrong_

_with this..._

_So don't wait up baby_

_I've had enough_

_we've grown so tough_

_we can't break through_

_the way we used to._

_we used to dream_

_together in our sleep_

_we knew each other_

_as well as we knew ourselves._

_Sure it got rough every once in a while_

_but isn't that what love is like?_

_I wont wait_

_Nor will you_

_we must move on_

_we can't stay true._

_I loved you _

_I know you did too,_

_but movin on _

_is all we can do_

_now that were gone_

_nothin is wrong_

_with this..._

_So don't wait up baby_

_I thought we were alright (alright)_

_I thought we could try it again (again)_

_But we've gotten so far apart (apart)_

_I don't think I'll be home tonight!!_

_So don't wait up baby._

There goes that damn song again! Jesus. The girl has a voice! Hero Gabrielle. Damn, what a stage name. Then again; Hannah Montanna. Don't get much better then that. But that's her real name! Lucky! Damn, am I jealous? I must be! I never swear like this on a regular basis.

"Did you listen to the song again??" Oliver asked me as he seated himself at my side in the cafeteria.

"Hmph" I grunted simply as a response. He laughed,

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I have a solution to your problem named: Hero Gabrielle" Oliver told me,

"You know an assassin that'll kill a pop star!?" I asked hopefully, he gave me a twisted smile,

"Yes, that's exactly what I was going to suggest" he said, I smiled broadly,

"Really?!" I asked with a large grin on my face, his smile dissapeared,

"No!"

"What is it then??" I asked.

"Well, you see, I had a conversation with your papa last night an-"

"OH DEAR GOD!" I shouted when I heard what he said,

"I'd like to use my ears when I'm twenty Miley" he stated in a peeved off manor.

"Course you would. But WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TALKING TO MY FATHER!!!????"

"EARS!!!"

"Fine fine fine. What is it? What did you and my father talk about?" I asked with a plastic and rather extremely painful and fake grin plastered on my face.

"Well, you father talked to Hero's manager and they decided, since your such a big name and she is still so small in the music industry--" I cut him off again,

"She's layed out 10 top singles so far in the past 4 months Oliver all of them hit the charts in first! Knocking my songs out! She is BIG!" I corrected him, he sighed.

"She was a big fan of yours and she would love to be your opening act. And, since she is BIG you'll get a lot of people come to your concerts! Even more then expected!" Oliver said.

"Hmmm" i thought about it. Maybe this girl would be nice? maybe she'd be brat. Maybe we could be friend? Maybe I could say no? Nah...Damn, maybe I'll say yes.

"Yes" i said, that was easy.

"Home!" I called to my father and Jackson.

"Bags are packed sista" Jackson grunted as he hauled down five seperate trunks, all of which were bright pink with hawiian flower pattern acrossed them all. Jackson had almost reached the foot of the staires when he slipped and came down...hard.

"And the monkey has landed" I said squatting down next to him.

"eh-eh. -elp...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Jackson said, or grunted, or wheezed, I'm not sure.

"Nah, you look great with my bags suffocating you" I told him.

"-erk-face" he wheezed,

"Not very nice Jackypoo" i said, he gave me the finger. I was going to retort when my father came down the steps,

"Put that away son, no need to use vile hand signals in this house" he said, then added "we can just say them"

"Bad example" I muttered,

"What did you say darlin'?" my dad asked,

"Bad habit!" I covered.

"Alright, Jackson! Stop laying down on the job, son! You'll never get a job the way your goin'!" my dad scolded poor old Jackson as he looked like a crimpled pile of pitifulness on the floor covered in brightly coloured suitcases belonging to Hannah Montanna. Jackson just pointed his rude finger at dad.

"Just say it son, no need to use hand language" dad said.

"GAAAAAAAAAAA" Jackson shouted in a muffled scream as he hopped out from under the bags. I jumped on him in a hug.

"I love you too!" I shouted laying a forceful peck on his cheek. This, is my cover so I don't get physically harmed by him.

"Great, now, get off of me so I can go strangle our father" he said. Jackson was stopped midway by the telephone ringing.

"I'll get it!" both me and my father yelled, we ran forward from opposit ends of the kitchen, we cremed Jackson between us. He slid to the floor as we fought over who would answer the phone. I won (somehow).

"Hello" I said,

"Hey, is this Hannah Montanna?" asked a cheerful voice on the other end, cheerful, sure, but the voice was real to, not that happy barbie cheerful voice.

"Erm, you got her" I told the girl on the other end.

"I've got her, but can I have her opening act ?" asked the girl,

"Wonderin the same thing myself" I said,

"If you need more time, I mean, i was offered a tour of my own, but I just thought I would do this to figure out hollywood before I throw myself into the crowd" she said.

"I understand that" i told her "you must be Hero, I'm Hannah"

"Yo Hann, and, I kinda knew that" Hero said with a small giggle.

"Course you did" I said, she was making me feel dumb, I hate it when people make me feel dumb!!!

"Um, so, once you've decided, your manager has my number, give me a call ya hear?" she said,

"Ya, I hear" I said, I sounded a little peeved off in a sort.

"Um, cool then. I'll talk to you later Hann" she said,

"Ya, see ya" I said,

"Later" she said and we hung up. I turned to my dad.

"Call her back, tell her she can have the position, and then do your manager stuff" I told him grabbing my cases and bringing them out to the tour bus parked in the back of the house.

I pulled open the door and marched up the staires and into the large room behind the driving part of the bus. I went towards the back of the bus and found my room. Only my family, manager, Roxy and my opening act would use this bus, the other bus was for the crew. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. Thankfully, this would all be over soon when we got on the road...

**A/N OKay, is this gonna be a Jiley or Moliver??? Tell me!!!! Oh and BTW, Lily and Oliver are going on tour with her!!! She wouldn't leave her two best friends behind!!!! okay, so VOTE!!!**

**Jiley OR Moliver???**

**Loliver OR Lackson???**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are TOTALLY welcome!!!**


End file.
